C'est Magnifique
by Cathain
Summary: Se adelanto un poco y decidió apoyar su frente sobre la del rubio, captando su mirada azul, impidiéndole retroceder, deslizando su nariz suavemente sobre la de Tamaki, frotando, y también deslizo sus labios dejando escapar una sugestiva bocanada de aire,


**C'est Magnifique**  
By Cathain

----------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori.

**Advertencia:** Tengo que decirlo antes de que lean y me maten jeje, no es algo tan grave pero el hecho de que los chicos salgan vestidos de gothic lolitas es solo porque estan disfrazados no por ninguna otra razon, no los eh descrito en ningun momento de manera afeminada por asi decirlo, no soy de escribir esas cosas tampoco, en fin espero que este experimento tan fetichista sea de su agrado. Si quieren imaginarse de manera mas detallada los disfrazes que eh usado pueden darse una vuelta por mi LJ el link esta en mi bio.

----------------------------

Entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta con llave, quedando solamente Tamaki y el dentro. El rubio lo observo con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras él lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo como una serpiente antes de devorar su presa. Estaba de un pésimo humor, le había tocado disfrazarse nuevamente de mujer por Haruhi, siempre era por Haruhi y eso era traumante.

Porque no estaba ninguno de los demás miembros del Host Club disponibles en una noche del viernes para prestarse a las extrañas perversiones de Tamaki?, se había jurado no complacerle caprichos absurdos desde que casi lo golpea en su habitación hacer un par de años; cuando llego a su casa y hechizo con su música a sus hermanos. Era inaudito, eso es lo que era la situación en la que se encontraba.

Haruhi había sido arrastrada en medio de una apuesta para acompañar a Renge en un concurso de Cosplay y todo el Host Club, especialmente Tamaki, estaban preocupados y se podría decir que el rubio se preocupo aun más al ver el traje que llevaría Haruhi. Los gemelos habían sido dormidos para no interferir con la infiltración, y Hani misteriosamente había ganado una entrada en un concurso de pasteles donde el seria degustador, obviamente Mori no iba a dejarle solo, lo que los dejaba a Tamaki y a el en medio de aquel retorcido plan… Cabía mencionar que era creación del rubio, porque el jamás se había enterado de eso hasta esa noche.

Obviamente Tamaki había pensado en entrar él pero teniendo en cuenta lo nervioso que se ponía al estar tan cerca de Haruhi era imposible, y el había decidido que Kyouya era el indicado, quien mejor que oto-san y oka-san para cuidar de su hija? Un traje de gothic lolita era lo que llevaba puesto, ese era el resultado de ese plan… ¿Qué porque había cedido?, Podía con los chantajes de Tamaki, con aquellos ojos de perro degollado, o con cualquier sentimentalismo barato, con todo menos con esa foto…el rubio era un lobo en piel de cordero.

Soltó un suspiro fastidiado mientras se encaminaba hacia el sillón y se dejaba caer. Seguido por un entusiasmado Tamaki.

- Dime Kyouya, que paso? Viste a Haruhi? Tomaste las fotos?. –todo esto lo pregunto emocionado contemplando a su amigo con ojos brillantes.

- Ya me cerciore de que Haruhi llegara en una pieza a su casa, eso es lo que hacen los padres no? No tome fotos. –Claro que había tomado fotos, se venderían muy bien… pero ese no era el caso, estaba de mal humor, no pensaba ser complaciente con el rubio.

Tamaki exclamo un grito mudo, sorprendido ante la insensibilidad del otro chico. Era imposible!

- Claro que tomaste fotos pero no me las quieres mostrar, Kyouya no seas malo! A ver, tienes que tenerlas en algún lado.

Y sin mucho pudor comenzó a registrar a su amigo, metiendo las manos entre los pliegues del vestido negro buscando alguna prueba.

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba golpeo a Tamaki en la cabeza al sentir como una mano se colaba por la falda, eso ya era acoso.

- Tamaki… suelta. –murmuro con su voz mas tenebrosa haciendo al otro temblar ante el tono que el catalogaba como "Rey demonio de sangre fría" y eso que ni siquiera le estaba mirando a los ojos, pero la voz era suficiente para helarle el cuerpo.

No quería morir joven, dándole un breve respiro a Kyouya decidió fastidiar un poco mas al otro chico así que puso una mano sobre sus calidas piernas y ronroneo en su oído sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, porque si le miraba a los ojos se iba a morir del miedo o de la risa, ninguna era conveniente frente a su amigo.

- Oka-san. –ronroneo, como si fuese una de las clientes del Host Club y subiendo un poco su manos levantando apenas unos centímetros mas de la falda completo su abierto coqueteo.- Estas muy sexy esta noche…

No podía creer lo que Tamaki estaba haciendo. Pero si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Apreso la muñeca del otro en su mano, quizás pasándosele un poco la fuerza, lo cual no era bueno para sus planes, y en un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre Tamaki pasando su pierna sobre el otro cuerpo mientras rozaba suavemente su pelvis con la otra logrando dominar brevemente la situación, porque esa pose de dominante no tenia nada. Apoyo sus manos sobre el espaldar del sofá a cada lado de la cabeza de Tamaki, dejándolo sin opción de escape y dedicándole una mirada intensa se inclino hasta su oído, dejando que su respiración chocara sobre toda la extensión de su oreja.

- Oto-san… suenas… celoso. –susurro oscuramente deleitándose con el escalofrió que recorrió al cuerpo bajo el. Tamaki no era apto para esos avances, no era tímido con las chicas pero si las chicas iban sobre el se cohibía.- No debes estar celoso, después de todo tu me pediste el favor de vestirme así… siempre pensando en las cosas que podemos hacer cuando nuestra pequeña hija no esta en casa. –lo ultimo lo dijo mas que nada para fastidiarlo.

Se adelanto un poco y decidió apoyar su frente sobre la del rubio, captando su mirada azul, impidiéndole retroceder, deslizando su nariz suavemente sobre la de Tamaki, frotando, y también deslizo sus labios dejando escapar una sugestiva bocanada de aire, entrecerrando sus ojos. – Oto-san… -ronroneo antes de sonreír en victoria, había logrado descolocar a su amigo, estaba como un farol en medio de una calle oscura.

Cuando decidió terminar aquel juego y se puso de pie, mucho antes de lograrlo sintió como su amigo se abalanzaba sobre el logrando que ambos cayeran irremediablemente al suelo, la alfombra amortiguando y…. Tamaki aun entre sus piernas…. El rubio le miro directamente a los ojos, sus ojos azules atormentados, brillantes y calidos como siempre, pero nublados de una forma que no había visto antes. Aquella mirada le hizo sentir una extraño escalofrió placentero que no creía haber percibido antes… por lo menos no con Tamaki y tampoco con esa intensidad.

Sentía como su corazón latía a mil y la adrenalina parecía un río furioso corriendo por sus venas… Ahora estaba aquel silencio donde podía respirarse aquella desagradable tensión… Y es que era Kyouya… Kyouya que estaba en su momento mas vulnerable, con aquel traje y un humor de los mil demonios, no era como para presionarle aun mas pero… Lanzo una mirada de soslayo al rostro confundido de su amigo. Si tenía una oportunidad no había alguna mejor que esa.

Aunque estaba plenamente consciente de que aquella situación era su culpa, pero no podía evitar ser como era. Sin importar nada y arriesgándolo todo se inclino sobre el de cabellos negros y deposito un casto beso sobre la tersa mejilla. Tomando algo de valor decidió confesarse.

- Kyouya se que esto podría parecerte raro pero… Yo quería decirte que… Pues es raro pero.-tomo aire.- Yo te quiero.-soltó todo el aire que había recogido en sus pulmones sintiéndose liberado.

Todavía no se sentía capaz de expresar alguna reacción. Tamaki lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. De estar cumpliéndole un tonto capricho al rubio, de esos que se había prometido no cumplir, había pasado a oír una confesión por parte de su amigo, una confesión que los involucraba sentimentalmente, de una forma mas profunda.

Tamaki era el idiota más grande del mundo.

Observo como los ojos azules se concentraban en los suyos y volvió a sentir aquel escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, no podía pensar con esa mirada sobre él, era una mirada muy diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar de parte del rubio.

Desde que conociera a Tamaki siempre había pensado en el deseo que tenia de formar parte de su mundo, porque su mundo era tan distinto al suyo… su mundo era tan atrayente. Aunque no lo pareciera era como el decía, y ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura, Tamaki era calido y dorado como el sol en una tarde de primavera, también algo loco para variar pero siempre aceptaba a las personas, y ayudaba a las demás y le sacaba de sus casillas como nadie…

Sintió como su corazón se partía en dos al ver como Kyouya cerraba los ojos y se negaba a mirarle, se negaba a darle un sentido de realidad a sus palabras. Se lo esperaba, lo conocía demasiado bien…

Se levanto de su posición y justo cuando iba a salir huyendo de esa habitación sintió como su amigo lo retenía, dejándolo esta vez a él sentado en el suelo mientras quedaba entre sus piernas, invirtiendo posiciones. Un sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro.

Kyouya abrió los ojos en el momento preciso en que el rubio pretendía huir, y es que definitivamente Tamaki era un idiota; el peor de los idiotas.

- K-kyouya?.. –llamo el rubio algo asustado ante su mejor amigo.

- Tamaki, tu…. –y en este punto el de cabellos negros lucia bastante serio.- Una de tus fantasías era verme vestido de gothic lolita cierto?

Las tonalidades del rostro del rubio variaron desde el rojo mas intenso hasta un blanco casi transparente para volver nuevamente a su estado rojo.

- Claro que no Kyouya! Estas loco! Como se te ocurren esas cosas. –demando a la vez que regaño el de ojos azules contemplando aquellos pozos oscuros que tenia su amigo por ojos, y verlos vibrar en aquel sentido característico de mal sana diversión le hizo enfadarse aun mas.- Te estas burlando de mi. –afirmo y justo cuando pensaba armarle una de las grandes al otro chico sintió la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue un contacto delicado y suave, tierno y demostrativo, solo un roce en el cual Kyouya intentaba darle una respuesta al rubio aparte de aplacar la pataleta que seguramente le iban a formar.

- Tamaki. –saboreo su nombre al separarse del rubio que aun se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y un delicioso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. – Eres un idiota. –en este punto el otro chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. – En muchas maneras. –explico ante la mirada dolida del otro.- Pero en las que te importa eres realmente sobresaliente y eso me gusta de ti pero… Donde tenga que volver a vestirme de mujer. –Hizo una pausa larga para saber que lo siguiente que dijera seria captado.- La pagaras.- afirmo en un tono lo suficientemente lúgubre para intimidar al otro.

Sonrío nervioso, eso iba enserio. Ya que seria la única vez le gustaría aprovecharla así que componiendo su sonrisa nuevamente levanto una mano para acariciar el rostro de su amigo pero su mano fue detenida al sentir como el de ojos oscuros agarro su muñeca, impidiéndole el contacto.

- Kyouya.-gimió fastidiado¿Ahora porque no lo dejaba tocarle?

No era justo, safandose del contacto con Tamaki se puso de pie y se acerco a la maleta que estaba aun sobre la cama. Se habían visto forzados a alquilar una habitación en un hotel para que nadie lo viera disfrazado, según Tamaki era una misión "secreta" pero ahora parecía una trampa ingeniosa, aparentemente el rubio no se había percatado de eso aun… Tomo uno ve los vestidos que el otro chico había traído para ofrecerle y se lo tiro encima.

- Póntelo. –ordeno mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Gris oscuro, casi negro, se enfrento con un azul zafiro.

- ¿Porque? –cuestiono enfadado el rubio.

- No pienso estar en desventaja en esta situación. –afirmo de forma fría ante el enfado del otro chico.

Suspiro derrotado, a veces Kyouya era muy complicado. Tomo el vestido y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, aunque seguía sin entender lo de las desventajas ¿Que seria lo que tenia en mente su amigo?

Se sentó sobre la cama mientras esperaba a que Tamaki se cambiara, no tenia muy claro hasta donde quería llegar exactamente…

- Kyouya –llamo cohibido saliendo del baño al ver al otro chico sentado sobre la cama con la mirada perdida y aun vestido de gothic lolita, se veía tan condenadamente atractivo. El vestido que llevaba era completamente negro con uno que otro detalle fucsia, la falda le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas mientras que las botas de cuero un poco mas debajo de las mismas, el atuendo se completaba con los lentes de contacto que llevaba para no tener que usar los habituales y una peluca de lacios cabellos negros amarrada en dos coletas.

Observo al rubio y no pudo evitar inclinar su rostro hacia a un lado contemplando lo atractivo que se veía el rubio vestido también de gothic lolita siendo su traje negro con lacitos blancos y encaje del mismo color al final de la falda que le quedaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla también y un corset negro que remataba sobre su torso delineando su figura de una manera perturbadora. Metió la mano dentro de su corset y saco la cámara que tenía escondida allí para tomarle una foto a Tamaki el cual lo miro sorprendido ante la acción. Deposito la cámara sobre la mesita de noche y luego se acerco hasta el rubio quedando frente a el.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron otra vez, El rubio alzo su mano hacia el rostro de Kyouya, algo tembloroso, esperando ser nuevamente interceptado, pero no lo fue. Coloco su mano sobre la mejilla del de ojos grises; sintió la piel algo fría y sonrió, una sonrisa que no duro mucho porque sus labios fueron invadidos nuevamente por los del otro chico. Sintió una de las manos de Kyouya sobre su cintura, la cual no estuvo mucho tiempo allí porque comenzó a deslizarse suavemente hacia arriba, hasta su pecho.

El cuerpo de Tamaki comenzó a temblar suavemente ante su pequeña exploración, simplemente deslizo su mano por su torso intentando aprender las reacciones que podía expresar el rubio con tan solo ese toque. Mordió el labio inferior del otro chico haciéndole dar un gemido bajito. Sonrió ante el tímido gesto de Tamaki, estaba ante el con el rostro sonrojado, respirando agitadamente sobre sus sensibles labios tentándolo en busca de mas y las pestañas aleteando en un imperceptible roce sobre su rostro mientras sus ojos apenas abiertos mostraban un poco de ese azul que los caracterizaba, pero era un azul empañado por el deseo. Sintió como su cuerpo vibraba en respuesta a ese deseo que se reflejaba en los ojos de su amigo, un deseo insatisfecho… Sabia que le profesaba un cariño especial pero hasta ahora era consciente de la extensión de ese cariño, era como si lo hubiese reprimido sin percatarse.

Deslizo su mano entre los cabellos rubios que lucían como los de una muñeca de porcelana con todos aquellos rizos indomables, hasta llegar a la sensible piel de la nuca de Tamaki, el cual aferro sus manos a su pecho como escape a su repentina vergüenza, la cual solo aumento al darse cuenta de que aferraba sus "pechos" sin ninguna delicadeza, la expresión de sus ojos se torno en un mirada pasmada mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas se extendía por casi todo su rostro y trataba de tartamudear algo en medio de su turbación. No puedo evitar reírse sin burla ante el gracioso cuadro que pinta Tamaki ante el.

Le lanzo una mirada enojado ante la risa pero al momento de conectar su mirada con los ojos oscuros de su mejor amigo se quedo sin palabras, a la final aquella risa corto el ambiente tenso pero en cuanto sintió como las manos de Kyouya subían hasta sus "pechos" y con un gesto impregnado de sensualidad los tomaba entre sus manos.

-No se para que te los pusiste, no son necesarios –susurro con malicia antes de quitarle el relleno y dejarlo caer en el suelo sin mucha importancia consiguiendo turbar mas a Tamaki.- Sabia que eras un pervertido Tono. –dijo provocándolo con la misma frase de los gemelos.

- Kyouya! .-regaño molesto para ser enmudecido ante la extraña acción del otro chico. El de cabello negro atrapo su mano poniéndola sobre su pecho sin ningún pudor.

-¿Todo esto porque soy Oka-san? –cuestiono ante el temblor que recorría el cuerpo del rubio.

Tamaki trago grueso, es que no era normal esa actitud, no sabia que Kyouya eran tan desinhibido… Estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta del chico, no era que le desagradara pero le cohibía un poco. Soltó el aire en lo que pareció más un gemido. Tratando de evitar aquellos pensamientos impuros que le cruzaban la mente al tener frente a el a Oka-san con aquel traje apretó decidido ambos pechos siguiéndole el juego ante de quitárselos como él le había echo.

Lo que le interesaba del otro chico no era solo su apariencia, sino algo mas profundo, claro que le gustaba como era pero buscaba al verdadero Kyouya; él que estaba debajo del vestido negro. Lamentablemente no podía evitar que la situación le diera tanto morbo.

Tomo aire para soltarlo pausadamente, no sabia hasta donde quería llegar Kyouya pero no se iba a dejar, desde que había comenzado ese juego lo único que había echo era sonrojarse, que no era lo peor, lo peor era la inamovilidad en la que había quedado. El también quería explorar el cuerpo del otro chico.

El otro chico lo miraba divertido, analizando, esperando su próximo movimiento. Podía leer en los ojos de Kyouya casi como si fuese un libro abierto. Recomponiendo su sonrisa en una bastante sensual logro hacer que el de cabellos negros quedara a la expectativa luego del intenso escalofrió que le produjo aquella mirada, una mira que podría calificaría de…. Hambrienta.

Alzo su mano con seguridad y deslizo sus dedos suavemente entre el cabello de Kyouya, acercando su rostro al del otro chico dejo que su aliento cubriera en un manto de calidez los labios de su amigo mientras el se concentraba en deshacer las coletas que tenia la peluca, dejando que todo ese cabello brillante resbalara alrededor de su cara en una danza suave, enmarcando su rostro. Quizás le hubiera dado una apariencia mas femenina pero sus ojos negros le mantenían lo suficientemente alerta para siquiera pensar en eso, lo cierto es que Kyouya era demasiado sexy para su propio bien…

- C'est magnifique…(Es hermoso)–susurro mientras se sonrojaba y sacaba la lengua en un gesto nervioso pero parecía mas un chiquillo que acaba de romper una ventana y le mentía descaradamente a su madre. Pero mama no estaba de humor…

Lo fulmino con la mirada antes de quitarse la peluca enfadado y tirarla mientras arrinconaba al rubio contra la pared. Tamaki era un pervertido definitivamente… Bufo molesto, no era una chica y él lo sabía pero le gustaba fastidiarle con eso. Aunque el también podía jugar, tenia todas las cartas y en cualquier momento podría sacar todos los pares y ganar la partida.

Se quedo sin aire cuando los ojos oscuros de Kyouya se posaron sobre el, sintió los dedos fríos sobre su mejilla en una caricia tierna antes de atrapar uno de los bucles de su peluca y jugar con el mientras la otra mano continuaba deslizándose hacia abajo, recorriendo su torso con marcadas caricias para pasar a un ritmo mas sutil mientras continuaba bajando por su cintura y sus piernas hasta que finalmente logro colarse entre la falda, prestando atención exclusivamente a sus piernas. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando contenerse ante la sonrisa oscura que le dedico Kyouya mientras se inclinaba sobre el, enterrando su rostro entre sus cabellos.

- Tu descends du ciel profond ou émerges de l'abîme… -declamo fastidiando al rubio para luego deslizar su lengua sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Tamaki.- Une beauté? –Hizo una pausa concentrándose ahora en el largo cuello del otro chico, depositando un casto beso.-… Ton regard, l'infernale et la divine… -otro beso mientras su mano seguía buscando un toque mas intimo.- … confusément vierte un crime et un bienfait. –Otro beso, un mordisco y finalmente logro su objetivo, rozo suave describiendo con sus dedos círculos sobre la tela que cubría el miembro del rubio.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir hasta donde había llegado la mano de Kyouya. Saco la mano de su amigo de entre sus piernas y se alejo mientras lo observaba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, o un tercer ojo en la frente o como si estuviese vestido de mujer…. Momento, estaba vestido de mujer¡estaban vestidos de mujeres!, Kyouya le estaba recitando un poema en francés! Y tocándole de una forma que no le dejaba pensar!

No pudo evitar que su ceja derecha se levantara en un arco casi perfecto mientras observaba la apariencia casi… salvaje que describía Tamaki. El rubio estaba completamente sonrojado con aquella peluca torcida, la falda bastante arrugada y respiraba agitadamente provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara bajo la tela negra de su vestido a la vez que sus manos se apretaban en puños mientras sus ojos azules brillaban en confusión. Estaba analizándolo, estaba percatándose finalmente de la situación. No era que le molestara aquella situación, quizás solo el vestido de gothic lolita que llevaba puesto, pero suponía que aquello no le enfadaba tanto al estar compartiéndolo con su amigo, es decir, cualquier cosa con Tamaki era tediosa, aburrida, tonta pero… extrañamente agradable, porque el rubio nunca iba a hacer nada que lastimara a otra persona, ese era su carácter. Y ya que estaban en aquella situación ¿porque no disfrutarla?

Lo observo mirarle con aquellos ojos oscuros, brillando en anticipación, mientras pasaba inconscientemente su lengua sobre sus labios humedeciéndolos, haciéndolos mas apetitosos de un momento para otro, tomándole por sorpresa nuevamente, pero ¿cuan sexy podía ser Kyouya? Sus hormonas estaban revueltas, nunca se había encontrado en una situación tan incomodo, tenia ganas de experimentar todo lo que quisiera su amigo y no le importaba por mas raro que fuese, aunque lo de los vestidos de gothic lolita había sido su culpa, pero lo del francés…

- Kyouya… ¡¿Cuándo aprendiste a hablar francés?! –pregunto molesto, no sabia nada de eso.

Nuevamente arqueo la ceja derecha y lo miro de forma burlona¿era eso lo que le molestaba? Se acerco a la cama y se sentó sobre ella mientras comenzaba a desatar aquel intricando lió de cuerdas y pequeñas hebillas que conformaban las botas negras que tenia puestas.

- Kyouya di algo! –amonesto el rubio con la voz ligeramente temblorosa al observar como el otro chico se despojaba de las botas.

- No hay mucho que decir Tamaki, no es algo tan anormal, también se ingles y alemán. –respondió tranquilamente mientras subía la falda dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas hasta llegar a cierta parte del ligero que tenia debajo, al principio le había molestado tener que usar el traje completamente pero ahora que podía usar aquel pequeño detalle en contra del rubio resultaba conveniente, termino de safar las tiras que hacían que las medias negras de encaje se mantuvieran y se las quito sin muchos formalismos.- Porque¿No te gusto el poema? –y en ese punto, al terminar de quitarse las medias levanto la cara y fijo sus ojos oscuros en los azules de Tamaki.

Porque siempre tenia que distraerlo de esa forma, el preguntaba algo y cuando Kyouya quería evadirlo le salía con otra cosa que sabia atraería su atención distrayéndolo del problema en cuestión. Se quito la peluca molesto antes de revolverse el rubio cabello en busca de una respuesta. Puso ambas manos sobre su cintura y se quedo mirando al otro chico de forma penetrante, tratando de imitar su mirada molesta. Llego a una conclusión: si Kyouya quería guerra, la tendría.

Camino despacio hasta donde estaba sentado su amigo, subió el pie a la cama y comenzó a deshacerse de las botas que llevaba puestas al igual que el de cabellos negros, después de quitarse ambas botas volvió a subir la pierna izquierda, exponiéndola ante Kyouya mientras subía la falda y comenzaba a deshacerse lentamente de las medias blancas de encaje que cubrían su pierna hasta la mitad del muslo.

Sintió como el placer recorría su vientre en un calambre molesto y necesitado. Además estaba asombrado. El podía hacer cualquier cosa, generalmente no era un chico tímido (solo con cosas estrictamente personales) a diferencia de Tamaki que se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad por cualquier cosa; verlo allí ejecutando aquel acto tan sensual sin siquiera sonrojarse le dejaba anonadado. Tomo la mano del de ojos azules con una ternura impropia en el.

- K-kyouya?-llamo con voz temblorosa, aquel gesto suave le había sorprendido.

El aludido le regalo una sonrisa limpia de burlas y luego cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza mientras suspiraba, soltando en el proceso la mano que había estado acariciando. Aquella situación era como un volcán a punto de estallar y el no quería que ambos quedaran salpicados, no iba a obligar a Tamaki a nada a pesar de que siempre lo convencía indirectamente de muchas cosas, por eso Haruhi y los gemelos le llamaban el rey de las sombras.

Sintió un nudo en su pecho al observar la faz derrotada, el no quería eso, el no quería que Kyouya se hundiera en esa sensación. Decidido se sentó sobre el regazo del otro chico y enterrando su mano entre sus cabellos suaves y negros hizo un poco de presión, jalando hasta que el otro chico quedara con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. Fijo su mirada en la otra oscura que brillaba en una extraña combinación de anhelo y desidia. Inclino sus labios sobre los de su amigo y deposito un casto beso antes de comenzar a regar más sobre su barbilla, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus ojos…

- Claro que me gusto el poema. –Susurro sobre su oreja mientras depositaba un beso allí también.- Me gusto así como me gusta todo lo que venga de ti Kyouya. – Dicho esto procedió a continuar repartiendo besos por todo el cuello del otro chico, sintiendo los pequeños escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo contrario.

Sonrió aliviado ante el gesto empalagoso de Tamaki mientras se dejaba mimar con torpes pero certeras caricias que recorrían su torso, aunque realmente no le importaba sentir aquellos labios por toda su piel; le gustaba. Apretó al rubio contra si, haciéndole sentarse totalmente sobre su regazo, acción ante la cual ambos suspiraron.

Decidiendo que ya era el momento de pasar a la acción invirtió posiciones dejando al otro chico recostado sobre la cama. Se deslizo sobre el enredando sus piernas permitiendo que la pierna de Tamaki se deslizara entre las suyas en la misma forma en que él deslizaba la suya entre las del rubio, compenetrándose aun mas. Jadeo ante aquel intimo contacto mientras sentía el pecho del rubio pegado al suyo respirando agitadamente.

La respiración de Kyouya en su cuello le enviaba unas agradables e inquietantes cosquillas sobre su piel descubierta. Deslizo su pierna un poco mas, intentando profundizar aquel contacto de una forma casi imposible haciendo jadear nuevamente al chico de cabellos oscuros.

- Aimes-tu ça? (¿Te gusta esto?) –pregunto Tamaki con un tono entre travieso y consentido.

- J'aime ça. (Me gusta) –respondió divertido ante la mueca casi infantil del rubio mientras descendía sobre sus labios rozándolos de forma casi imperceptible para luego delinearlos con la punta de su lengua.

Cerró los ojos en el momento en que Kyouya se acerco a sus labios, al sentir aquella lengua calida recorrerlos no pudo evitar suspirar quedamente mientras de forma inconsciente sus labios de abrían tratando de enseñarle un nuevo camino a aquella húmeda lengua exploradora. Al percibir que no había ningún avance por parte del otro chico, soltando un gruñido, deslizo su lengua sobre sus labios dejándola encontrarse con la otra que en ningún momento había dejado de provocarle.

No pudo evitar burlarse del pequeño gruñido, Tamaki siempre reaccionaba favorablemente a las provocaciones. Deslizando su mano desde su pecho hasta su cuello cerro su mano en una caricia tierna sobre la nuca del rubio antes de atraerlo completamente hacia su boca, ambos fundiéndose en un fogoso beso. Sintió como los brazos del otro chico se colaban de alguna manera entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a rodear su espalda encerrándole en un abrazo.

Ahora que lo tenia nuevamente atrapado entre sus brazos se atrevió a deslizar su mano izquierda hasta su trasero el cual apretó empujándolo hacia el, logrando un deliciosa fricción entre ambos cuerpos. Ambos emergieron de aquel beso deshaciéndose entre jadeos ahogados y gemidos irreprimibles. Se deshizo del agarre del rubio y quedando de rodillas sobre él le regalo una mirada predadora mientras subía la falda con total parsimonia hasta su cadera, por los momentos era imposible deshacerse de aquellos corsets, hizo que Tamaki sostuviera la falda entre sus manos dejándole el campo libre.

Se sonrojo aun mas si es que se podía ante las acciones de su amigo, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que quería hacer el chico, cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse. Al principio solo fue un ligero toque hasta que sintió algo calido posarse sobre su erección cubierta aun por la tela del pequeño y ajustado bóxer, no pudo evitar arquearse ante aquella fuente de calor en búsqueda de un contacto aun mas profundo.

A pesar de la impaciencia de Tamaki se lo tomo con calma, recorrió sus piernas con sus manos en caricias que sabia torturantes pero sentía la necesidad de tocar todo aquella nívea piel mientras iba creando en su mente un mapa tridimensional sobre ese cuerpo delgado y largo. Finalmente llego hasta su pelvis y sin muchos miramientos despojo al rubio del bóxer, la única prenda masculina que ambos llevaban, aunque en poco tiempo eso no seria problema. Contemplo aquella erección húmeda y brillante clamando atención, la acaricio con temor al comienzo percibiendo la textura calida y suave, pero los gemidos algo necesitados del rubio le indicaron que continuara.

Acaricio con su otra mano la mejilla del otro chico obteniendo una mirada empañada en deseo y lujuria, unos ojos azules que se tornaban exigentes repentinamente a pesar del brillo calido que despedían. Sintió como temblaba bajo aquella mirada, el que dijera que Tamaki no podía intimidar estaba muy equivocado.

-… K… K-kyo…uya..-gimió el rubio mientras empujaba levemente sus caderas provocando que su erección se friccionara entre la prisión ante la que aquellos largos dedos le sometían, aquella mano que aun no le prestaba la suficiente atención.

Le regalo una sonrisa libre de burlas antes de inclinarse sobre aquel miembro y sin dudar, porque dudar no era su estilo, lo tomo en su boca; era fuego liquido deshaciéndose entre su saliva, presionándose contra su lengua. No tenia experiencia en eso así que se dejo guiar por su instinto, comenzó a mover su boca de arriba hacia abajo, lamiendo, succionando cada vez con mas fuerza al ser premiado con aquellos eróticos gemidos y esas palabras perdidas entre el francés y el japonés que soltaba Tamaki. Pronto eso no fue suficiente, quería llevarlo al clímax, quería hacerlo gritar su nombre.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Kyouya, a pesar que estaba sintiendo toda la extensión de ese placer. Estaba atrapado en una calida fuente que lo absorbía por completo hasta hacerle delirar, sentía que se perdía dentro de aquella vorágine de sensaciones, sabia que quería transmitirle al chico de cabellos negros lo que estaba experimentando, intentaba ponerlo en palabras y ni siquiera el mismo entendía que estaba diciendo… pero sabia que si seguía con aquel ritmo pronto culminaría.

Quizás no tendría mucha experiencia pero necesitaba proporcionarle aquel placer a Tamaki. Aumento aun más el movimiento hasta lograr un ritmo que termino por llevar al rubio hacia el orgasmo, cuando presintió que este iba a culminar se retiro, no con la suficiente rapidez porque alcanzo a sentir como algunas gotas de semen salpicaron su mejilla. Observo como el otro chico reposaba sobre la cama, su espalda aun arqueada y sus manos aferradas a la sabana; los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba, las mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta, recuperando una respiración pausada a medida que pasaban los minutos. Sintiendo como aquel fluido blanco que reposaba sobre su mejilla se tornaba frío y pegajoso decidió retirarlo, lo limpio con dos dedos que luego observo con duda, no había sido capaz de tragarlo porque tenia la sensación de que si lo hacia hubiese vomitado, era lo mas probable. Decidió que así era más fácil, llevo los dedos a su boca y lamió lo justo para probar, era... Amargo. Y no era tan desagradable, quizás no era tan desagradable porque venia de Tamaki, eso lo hacia menos extraño.

Abrió los ojos en el momento justo en que Kyouya limpiaba su mejilla para luego lamer su semen, sintió que abría la boca embobado ante aquella visión mientras sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas nuevamente. Un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo hasta alojarse en su bajo vientre de manera incomoda.

Luchando contra su creciente vergüenza se inclino hacia delante, dejando que la falda cubriera nuevamente parte de su desnudez, y beso los labios del chico de ojos oscuros, fue un beso dominante; deslizo su lengua alrededor de ellos, recorriendo cada forma para luego morderle suavemente, provocando un gemido ronco, algo ahogado por tratar de contenerlo… Poso su mano sobre la nuca atrayéndolo hacia el, profundizando el beso, siempre dominándolo. Quería que Kyouya supiera que el podía hacerlo también. Ambos eran iguales, aun vestidos de chicas.

En un movimiento brusco, intentando posicionarse encima hizo que ambos rodaran hacia el otro de la cama provocando que su pelvis chocara contra la del otro muchacho entre sus piernas de una manera invasiva a pesar de las capas de tela que aun los separaban, ambos gimieron en deseo. Mientras respiraba agitado miro el rostro de Kyouya observándole algo molesto por el cambio de posiciones, pero su expresión no era totalmente molesta, aquel contacto le había descolocado también, había sido perturbadoramente atractivo, así que le sonrió de forma traviesa mientras aprovechaba que la cabeza del otro chico estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, los cuales habían evitado que chocaran sus frentes en la "caída", y volvió a la carga, beso su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, su barbilla y bajo por su clavícula, aun evadiendo aquellos aditivos e inquietantes labios, bajo por todo su cuello hasta llegar a cierto punto perdido entre la unión de su cuello y de su hombro y cuando lo beso sintió como el cuerpo bajo el tembló así que succiono un poco logrando otra vez aquel gemido ronco que le hacia perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Quería mas, quería todo lo que Kyouya pudiese ofrecerle.

Sentía como su cuerpo ardía en deseo de una forma casi dolorosa, ahora que Tamaki estaba dominando el juego se permitió sentir plenamente cada una de sus caricias, gimiendo sin reparos para el, no había nada que ocultar porque después de todo a la persona que tenia enfrente era Tamaki Suoh, rey del Ouran Host Club y uno de los idiotas mas grande de la historia… Tamaki era una parte importante que constituía su alma… Quizás no fuera el momento para análisis profundos pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba pensar antes de dar el paso definitivo, antes de cometer un error. Cierto era que el rubio le había buscado y confesado a medias lo que quería y a él solo le bastaba con mirarlo directamente a los ojos para percatarse de cómo se movían los engranajes dentro de la cabecita de su amigo. Tamaki no era precisamente un santo, si valía que era tímido, pero sabia mas de lo que aparentaba y por eso siempre sorprendía a mas de uno. Así le había pasado a él.

- Tamaki… ¿Estas seguro? –pregunto en un jadeo.

Se detuvo ante aquella pregunta y enfrento la intensa amalgama de tonos oscuros de su mirada. Primero quedo sorprendido ante la pregunta para luego regalarle una sonrisa llena de afecto, una sonrisa que decía todo de si mismo. No habían dudas, era Kyouya y el lo quería, era un razonamiento simple.

Soltó el aire que no sabia que estaba aguantando, sentía que podía echarlo a perder en cualquier momento eso lo hacia sentir inseguro, porque si estaba seguro de algo era de que no quería perder su amistad.

Con suavidad se quito a Tamaki de encima, quedando ambos sentados, uno frente a otro sobre la cama. Miro directamente al otro chico mientras analizaba la mejor forma de dar el siguiente paso. Era su primera vez al igual que la del rubio y en vez de ser "especial" estaba siendo bastante extraña, quizás la primera vez no es precisamente un momento idílico; después de todo son dos personas sin experiencia que solo se guiaban por el instinto, quizás una segunda vez seria diferente… definitivamente no usarían ropa de chicas. Igual se sentía algo inseguro sobre la decisión que acababan de tomar.

El quería, Tamaki quería y las hormonas no ayudaban en nada, sentía su cuerpo arder.

Se inclino sobre Kyouya y sello sus labios con los propios nuevamente. No podía dejar de besarlo ni de tocarlo, sentía como sus manos se movían solas buscando al cuerpo contrario, quería tocar toda esa piel suave que no contrastaba para nada con el carácter de su dueño. Ansiaba perderse en ese mundo de placer recién descubierto, aquella necesidad, aquella adicción por el otro chico que se había desatado sin previo aviso. Se acerco aun mas hasta quedar casi sentado sobre sus muslos, cada una de sus piernas rodeándolo mientras de manera inconsciente empujaba su pelvis contra la contraria buscando un contacto mas profundo.

Jadeo sobre los labios del rubio al sentirlo tomar la iniciativa, estaba ansioso. Afirmo su mano sobre su nuca atrayendo su mirada hacia su rostro, le sonrió de forma divertida con cierto brillo que rondaba entre la malicia y la ternura antes de deslizar esa misma mano que aferrada a su cuello a través de su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, aun mas, tocando una de sus piernas con suavidad antes de colarla por segunda vez en la noche dentro, palpo toda la calida piel a su alcance sintiendo como el otro chico temblaba en anticipación.

- Tamaki… -le llamo con la voz enronquecida mientras lo empujaba suavemente hasta que ambos quedaron sentados sobre la cama, rodillas contra rodillas.

Ambos se miraban fijamente ahora, deslizo su mano sobre su nuca y lo atrajo hasta sus labios, sintiendo las manos del rubio sobre su pecho, acariciando nuevamente sobre la ropa, en la misma forma que lo había hecho momentos atrás buscando aquella cámara; explorando cada rincón, pero ahora era diferente, ahora era mas… sensual.

Comenzó a deslizar sus manos entre los pliegues de la falda de Tamaki buscando ahora un punto definitivo, algo aterrado ante la idea de que pudiera lastimarle, sabía que dolería pero quería minimizar ese dolor. Deslizo uno de sus dedos tanteando aquel pequeño agujero solamente rozando y sintiendo como todo el cuerpo contrario se tensaba y su boca se aleja de la suya.

-Kyouya… -jadeo el rubio sobre los labios del moreno mientras su mirada huía de aquellos hechizantes ojos grises.

Suspiro suavemente, caldeando más el espacio entre su piel y la del otro chico. Comprendía que no seria fácil. Alejo aquella mano de Tamaki deslizándola sobre su barbilla e hizo un leve movimiento para volver a enfrentar aquellos ojos azules. Entrecerró sus ojos levemente, invocando inconscientemente aquel gesto pensativo y altamente provocativo que era por el cual Tamaki había comenzado a darse cuenta de que no veía a su mejor amigo con los mismos ojos, y que no podía evitar hacerle pensar en extrañas fantasías, pero no de cuentos de príncipes y princesas como los que solía invocar cuando pensada en su querida hija Haruhi, las imágenes que se desarrollaban en su mente en las cuales Kyouya no era precisamente una casta princesa esperando a ser rescatada, era mucho mas… eran imágenes tan sensuales que generalmente tenia que huir al baño para lograr que su mente y su cuerpo se calmaran.

Deslizo su lengua sobre sus dedos, sintiendo la calidez de su saliva embadúrnalos. Se abstuvo de sonreír al contemplar al rubio sonrojarse antes de abrir la boca y mirarle embobado. Si a la final iba a ser verdad que Tamaki era un pervertido… Provocarle con ese gesto había resultado una buena estrategia. Continúo lamiendo sus dedos completamente, imitando en cierto sentido lo que le había hecho al rubio momentos atrás.

Sentía su cuerpo alterado, como si la sangre en sus venas se hubiese convertido en un mar de lava. Empujo levemente a Kyouya hasta que quedo sentado sobre sus rodillas y cada una de sus piernas se aferraron a cada lado del cuerpo contrario al sentarse casi sobre su pelvis.

Le regalo una sonrisa cargada de deseo al rubio abandonando sus dedos para atrapar sus labios en un beso hambriento y necesitado el cual Tamaki correspondió de la misma manera mientras esta vez era el quien buscaba bajos los pliegues de la falda del moreno. Ambos estaban tan pegados que hacia la acción algo difícil pero no menos interesante. En cuanto sintió aquellas manos frías sobre su piel sintió un escalofrió recorrerle completamente. Le hacia gracia que el rubio siempre tuviese las manos frías cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado. Jadeo al sentir aquellos dedos curiosos colarse dentro del bóxer que aun llevaba puesto. Sin poder evitarlo y sin querer hacerlo gimió roncamente ante aquel toque íntimo.

Gimió en respuesta ante Kyouya, aquel gemido ronco y oscuro le había hecho perder la cabeza así que incremento sus avances sobre la calida erección del otro chico hasta que sintió otra vez aquellos dedos rondar su entrada. Recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo tratando de relajarse, sintiendo aquellas caricias extrañas pero placenteras mientras Kyouya besaba la porción de cuello que tenia a su alcance intentando tranquilizarle. Sonrió ante aquel tierno gesto pasando uno de sus brazos tras su espalda, aferrandose a el, satisfecho ante la intimidad que estaban experimentando.

Coloco una de sus manos en la cintura del rubio antes de colar el primer dedo, lo sintió tensarse mientras la mano que estaba en su espalda aferraba fuertemente la tela que tenia entre sus dedos.

- Tamaki, relájate –susurro con suavidad.

- Estoy relajado –respondió el rubio con voz temblorosa.

- No lo creo. –apunto lo obvio el otro chico.

- Claro que si. –refuto Tamaki molesto mirándole directamente.

- Bésame. –ordeno Kyouya con cierto brillo peligroso y ausente bailando en sus pupilas.

Tamaki no hizo esperar a Kyouya cuando ya estaba sobre su boca, besándole de manera suave, tomándose su tiempo para degustar aquellos labios mientras sentía como ahora eran dos los dedos que se colaban en su interior y se deshacían en caricias tibias y delicadas a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía, una que casi rayaba en el dolor. Ahora entendía lo de "relájate" era menos… mas… No pudo evitar sentir como el calor trepaba por su cuerpo hasta alojarse en sus mejillas.

En su pequeña incursión dentro del cuerpo del rubio decidió profundizar un poco mas, buscaba el punto exacto que sabia llenaría de placer a Tamaki, al parecer la anatomía no lo era todo, era difícil encontrar la…

Gimió sin restricción alguna, mientras que su cuerpo se arqueaba sobre el otro. Aquello que había tocado Kyouya había resquebrajado hasta la última fibra de dolor e incomodidad dando paso a sensaciones placenteras, casi cósmicas… Le regalo una sonrisa temblorosa al otro chico que se le quedo viendo de manera preocupada ante su reacción. Le dio un casto beso antes de inclinarse sobre su oído y susurrar de manera sugerente _"Dame más"_.

Se sonrojo involuntariamente ante las palabras del rubio, si es que parecía que tuviera doble personalidad; en un momento se mostraba tímido y al siguiente totalmente desinhibido. Tamaki se levanto de las piernas del moreno mientras metía sus manos dentro de la falda tratando de deshacerse de su bóxer. Arqueo una ceja ante el gesto mientras cooperaba cambiando de posición y estirando sus piernas.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del moreno que las había cruzado para ese momento. Sintió las manos calidas del otro chico estirar lo mas que pudo la tela del vestido que cubría su pecho dejando algo mas de piel libre para sus labios que se posaron sobre su piel sin mucha ceremonia mientras volvía a sentir aquellos dedos en su interior buscando nuevamente aquel punto…

Cuando sintió que había sido suficiente retiro sus dedos y masajeo su miembro antes de abrirse paso apartando la tela de las faldas con ayuda del rubio, provocando que su trasero reposara sobre su pelvis, apenas un poco mas arriba de su erección. Comenzó de manera suave, apenas llevaba la punta el rubio volvió a tensarse así que se detuvo.

Sintió la mano de Kyouya deslizarse hacia su erección en una caricia tranquila y sugestiva, arriba y abajo, presionando y liberando. Se relajo un poco pero no lo suficiente, si no lo hacia de una vez tardarían toda la noche y seria mas doloroso así que se dejo caer sobre la erección del de ojos oscuros sintiéndolo entrar completamente. Jadeo afónico ante el dolor que le había causado mientras un par de lágrimas rebeldes resbalaban por su rostro.

- Tamaki! –reprendió el moreno ante la acción del otro chico, solo había logrado lastimarse.- No estoy tan desesperado sabes…

El rubio cerró los ojos mientras se aferraba al otro cuerpo sin hacerle mucho caso a lo dicho por su amigo… Sabia que el no era el desesperado pero no podía evitarlo así como también sabia que el comentario escondía toda la preocupación que estaba sintiendo el otro en eso momento.

- Tamaki… -llamo con una voz calida el moreno- Tamaki, si no te relajas solo lograras que te lastime.

La palabras de Kyouya susurradas sobre su cuello y las caricias suaves sobre su espalda le hicieron volver a sumirse en un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Respiro profundamente tratando de relajarse cosa que logro con bastante esfuerzo. Coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros del otro chico comenzando a descender un poco mas sobre su erección, penetrándose.

Examino hasta el mas ligero cambio en el rostro de Tamaki antes de aferrar sus manos sobre su cadera indicándole un ritmo lento hasta que lograra acostumbrarse cosa que le resultaba algo complicada porque desde el momento en que el rubio había hecho que quedase completamente dentro de él casi había sido superado por aquella aterciopelada estrechez que representaba el interior de aquel cuerpo calido y suave que era Tamaki.

Sintió como el miembro de Kyouya aun presionaba de manera algo dolorosa en su interior pero al mismo tiempo le llenaba de placer sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo… Necesitaba más de todo eso. Sin medirse mucho comenzó a besar el cuello del otro chico, mordiendo y lamiendo, dibujando patrones inexactos de propiedad mientras lo oía gemir.

La ansiedad del rubio quito parte de las inseguridades que aun tenia ante lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a moverse rápidamente dentro de Tamaki, dejándose guiar por sus instintos, se apoyo sobre sus manos dejándose caer hacia atrás para tener un mejor apoyo y comenzó a rotar sus caderas, empujando dentro.

Al sentir aquel movimiento no pudo evitar arquearse y gemir largamente, rindiéndose a las sensaciones que le producía Kyouya mientas sentía la ropa amoldarse a su cuerpo de forma incomoda por el sudor. Apoyo sus manos hacia atrás también, dejando reposar completamente su cuerpo sobre las caderas del de ojos oscuros, empujándose el también ante los avances de las embestidas.

No pudo evitar sonreír en satisfacción ante la reacción del rubio mientras el también gemía suavemente. Pero necesitaba mas, quería tocar más así que se fue hacia delante, lanzándose sobre Tamaki, apresándole nuevamente sobre la cama y sintiéndose tan adentro que se sentía explotar…

No se lo vio venir, lo siguiente que sintió fue como era empujado y la forma en la que las caderas de Kyouya se encajaban contra su pelvis y le penetraba hasta el fondo… jadeo de forma casi salvaje asustando al otro chico pero aquella mezcla de placer y dolor tenia nublados por completo sus sentidos así que antes de que pensara que lo había lastimado cruzo sus piernas sobre su cadera invitándolo a continuar y negándole su huida.

Se había quedado frío ante aquel jadeo pero la única respuesta afirmativa que consiguió del rubio fue que este se aferrara a el, sus piernas en una prisión de placer mientras sus manos débiles sobre su pecho. Quería refrenar el paso pero era completamente imposible con Tamaki moviéndose de esa forma bajo su cuerpo así que comenzó a embestir con más seguridad, con la seguridad que le había faltado en la otra posición, retirándose casi completamente para luego embestir con fuerza, respondiendo con la misma pasión que le ofrecía el chico de ojos azules.

Sentía los labios de Kyouya rozar suavemente con los suyos mientras aquellos gemidos roncos enviaban terribles y eróticas vibraciones a través de su cuerpo provocando un suave y ansioso cosquilleo en su piel. Su erección era apresada por aquella tela fastidiosa, la de ambas faldas, provocándole unas extrañas cosquillas mientras que aquel glorioso vaivén que llevaba el moreno le acercaba cada vez más a su límite. Observo el rostro de Kyouya por el cual resbalaba el sudor haciendo que su cabello se pegara sobre su frente, deslizo sus dedos en una caricia tierna sobre su frente acomodando un poco aquel cabello negro.

Fijo sus ojos oscuros como la noche en los zafiros de Tamaki, le regalo una sonrisa que fue automáticamente correspondida por el rubio. Jugueteo con su nariz antes de dar una embestida dirigida a ese punto en particular, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar jadear completamente excitado ante la expresión de abandono en el rostro del otro chico, sus facciones completamente transfiguradas por el placer, tan diferente a su usual expresión coqueta y alegre.

Buscando entre sus cuerpos, tomó la erección del rubio en su mano y comenzó a acariciarla al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, embestidas que ahora solo se concentraban en ese punto. El mismo se sentía al borde, aquellos gemidos necesitados tenían un poder extraño sobre él, solo quería complacer a Tamaki, su propio placer quedaba en segundo plano pero la presión de aquellos músculos internos sobre su miembro le decían que el rubio quería lo mismo para el, quería complacerle con la misma necesidad.

Pronto sintió como aquel torbellino de sensaciones oscuras y placenteras le arrastraban sin conmiseración alguna hundiéndole en un sopor extraño mientras sentía como aquel fluido calido le inundaba completamente. Kyouya por su parte se hundió en su boca callando sus gemidos con los de Tamaki antes de enterrarse completa y profundamente en su cuerpo y seguirlo con su propio orgasmo estallando dentro del otro cuerpo.

Se dejo caer sobre el rubio mientras lograba regular su respiración notando como los brazos de Tamaki lo atraían en un constricto abrazo provocando que el calor aumentara mientras sentía algo de incomodidad ante esa posición. Si es que el rubio era un caprichoso, sonrió depositando un beso sobre su cuello haciéndole temblar mientras se safaba de los brazos para salir de su interior con cuidado y dejarse caer a su lado. Tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos en un contacto firme.

Iba a reclamar antes de sentir sus dedos entrelazándose con los suyos y quedando de costado apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro antes de rendirse al sopor que reinaba en su cuerpo y terminar durmiéndose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente en el Host Club todas las actividades transcurrían con normalidad sin contar con un Tamaki más efusivo de lo normal que de repente quedaba con un rostro soñador que dejaba embobadas a las clientas.

Los gemelos lo vieron tan feliz que sintieron ganas de fastidiarlo un poco así que acercándose a Haruhi y a Renge que seguía detrás de la chica ambos preguntaron con voz perfectamente audible que como le había ido a la castaña en aquel evento de Cosplays.

Haruhi los miro suspicaz, pero decidió contestar tranquilamente.

- Fue algo aburrido, no entendí muchos de los disfraces.

- Haruhi! –gimió derrotada Renge ante el poco respeto de la otra chica por el Cosplay.

- Y quien gano Haruhi? –pregunto Hikaru pasando olímpicamente de la rubia.

- Una chica que iba de gothic lolita. –respondió sin mucho interés.

- Era hermosa e imponente y con ese vestido se veía muy bien. –apunto Renge con los ojos brillantes sacando unas fotos que les paso a los chicos, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Tamaki que estaba tomando té disimuladamente.

Los gemelos tomaron emocionados las fotos viendo las de Haruhi que había ido como una gatita, con correitas y unas orejas de lo mas monas, hasta llegar a las de la chica ganadora. Los chicos se miraron entre si con una sonrisa peligrosa.

- Es idéntica a Kyouya-sempai pero sin lentes. –canturrearon felizmente.

Lo siguiente que se supo es que Tamaki se atoro con el té que estaba bebiendo mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate. Mori salio en su rescate mientras lo ayudaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Kyouya sintió como una de sus cejas se arqueaba mientras veía algo irritado toda la escena. Quizás si buscaba aquellas fotos de los gemelos… Y todos los demás dentro de la sala de música quedaron congelados ante el despliegue de aquella aura demoníaca que rondaba a Kyouya Otori mientras sus lentes se cristalizaban impidiendo observar sus ojos y una sonrisa "amable" se dibujaba en su rostro, un rostro que apareció muchas veces en las pesadillas de los miembros del Host Club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Y pues si llegaron hasta el final se aprecia jeje es uno de los fics mas largo y fetichista que eh escrito en mi vida, se lo dedico como siempre a Sai y Ai que aparte me apoyaron en su redacción, ellas leían y decían: mas xD

**Traduccion del Frances:**

_¿Bajas del hondo cielo o emerges del abismo, Belleza?_

_Tu mirada, infernal y divina…. confusamente vierte crimen y beneficio._

Charles Baudalaire

**Acerca de lo que significa Tono (殿):** Los gemelos llaman a Tamaki "Tono"(mi señor). Este Kanji es igual que el de "Dono". En caso de llevar un nombre antes de este kanji, se lee "Dono" (ex: Suou-dono), pero cuando no lleva la otra palabra se lee "Tono". En caso de "Tono", esto significa "Su Majestad" que es un título para llamar a los reyes y príncipes (hombres), pero a partir de la era Heian comenzó a usar incluso a los gobernantes como los generales (Shogun). Los gemelos piensan que Tamaki se parece a un Shogun de la era anterior, pues su modo de hablar es anticuado, así que creo que se puede traducir "mi señor" en el español, no "Su Majestad"... Pero de hecho los gemelos indican a un famoso comediante japonés Shimura Ken que se disfraza de un Tono (Shogun) con un maquillaje exagerado y una peluca extraña. Así que de hecho originalmente es un titulo para mostrar respeto, pero los gemelos lo usan fastidiando a Tamaki en cierto punto. (Fuente: Ouran Host Club Fansite Irasshaimase!)


End file.
